


The Red Unicorn

by BWC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWC/pseuds/BWC
Summary: Nine-year-old Draco accidentally lets his familiar out into muggle Wiltshire. Lucius has to deal with the fall-out, which includes breaking the Statue of Secrecy and finding a previously unknown wizard. He then ends up well outside his comfort zone when he has to relate with the young wizard's muggle parents.It's all Fraser's fault, isn't it?
Kudos: 10





	1. Lord Stephen receives a visitor

**Author's Note:**

> There has been confusion on Terry Boot's origins. He is listed as Muggleborn on "Harry Potter and Me" and yet was present in Hogwarts during the year portrayed in _Deathly Hallows_ , which means he must be at least half-blood. This is a possible way of resolving the confusion.

“My Lord, there is a person to see you. He claims to know you, but is unable to provide a card and isn’t prepared to give me his name. However, in response to my enquires he will say nothing other than that it is covered by the International Statute of Secrecy.”

“How intriguing Appleby. I am at liberty to see this “person” now, as it happens, so bring him along.”

“Very well, my Lord.”

Appleby returned after a short while. “If you would come through here, sir?”

“Thank you, Appleby, that will be all.”

He gave a bow and withdrew.

Turning in his chair to look more directly at the man Lord Stephen found himself looking at a tall man with blond hair and piercing grey-green eyes.

“If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn I had Elrond standing before me.”

The visitor’s face took on a confused look.

“Alright, so _Lord of the Rings_ isn’t your thing. Who are you and what is it you want?”

“I’m Lucius Malfoy,” then he paused as if waiting for a response. When none came he continued, “I understood that you knew my father Abraxas.”

The other shook his head, “no, never heard that name in my life. Anyway, do I look like I’m old enough to have known your father?”

Given that Lord Stephen was in his mid-thirties, it was unlikely.

“Carry on,” he ordered.

“Well, this is more awkward than I expected. If you are unaware of the Malfoy name, then you will be unaware of the agreement that our families have with respect to the borders of our Wiltshire properties. And what is to happen in the case of violations of the borders.”

“As I don’t know you, I’m also unaware of where our borders are. What is the violation you are referring to?”

“My son has accidentally let one of my creatures loose in your domains in the Vale of Pewsey. Under my obligations I need to inform you of this before word gets to you from your people and prior to attempting to retrieve him.”

“A creature? What type of creature are we talking about?”

The visitor looked uncomfortable for a moment, then took a deep breath. “A unicorn. A red one.”

“A red unicorn?” queried Lord Stephen meditatively.

“Yes, he answers to the name of Fraser as that’s what my son called him at his birth.”

“Fraser, the red unicorn. Please do excuse me, but I am finding this a little difficult to believe. I do know the Vale of Pewsey quite well and I am not aware of any other major land holding there.”

At that point Lord Stephen’s mobile phone chimed.

“Excuse me a moment, I should take this call. Hello. Yes, speaking. Ah yes, Brownson, what can I do for you? Uh-huh, hmm, yes. Alright, thank you for letting me know. Do nothing for the time being. I’ll advise you if further action is required.”

He pressed a button on his phone then turned back to his visitor.

“Well Mr Malfoy, it would seem that your visit here is timely. That was one of my estate managers informing me that there have been multiple sightings of a red horse with a growth on its forehead. It is happy enough with children up to about fourteen, but is very skittish with adults.”

“Yes, for people who are not their familiars, unicorns only cope well with virgins and the truly pure in heart and mind. It’s a rare teenager who can handle a strange unicorn. The girls are trying to get a partner and the boys are full of lust. The asexual do well.”

“Hmm. Anyway, your unicorn has approached a lad as if seeking sanctuary, which was granted. The boy is on the autism spectrum and has been of great concern to his parents and to us. No one has been able to reach him before.”

“And this is where I need to break the International Statute of Secrecy and explain various matters.”

“Ah yes, Appleby mentioned something about this Statute when he informed me you were here. It’s not a law that I have been aware of before.”

“That’s because it only covers those from the magical world. We are required to keep our presence a secret from non-magical people. And, in most circumstances, when a muggle finds out we will obliviate that memory from their minds.”

“Muggle, eh? That sounds like a somewhat derogatory term. And I don’t think that I will accept someone making holes in my memory.”

“Yes, well as I said there are circumstances in which the information can remain, and I believe that this is one of them. We won’t, of course, inform your tenants of all the details and we will need to ensure that news of this sighting is only reported in the press as something from the paranormal. But the parents of the boy and you will be in full possession of the information that we can give you. Under more normal circumstances it would not be me who would be telling you but needs must.”

And he proceeded to explain the magical world and how it kept separate from the non-magical.

“Is the government aware of this additional part of the realm?”

“Yes, each Prime Minister as they take office receives a visit from the Minister for Magic. And the Queen is also very aware, particularly as her son is a wizard. It has been decided that the Prince of Wales will not be told until such time as he takes the throne. He’s too inclined to talk about things he shouldn’t. The coronation oaths deal with that.”

“And the boy that the Fraser has taken refuge with?”

“That is a strong indication that he is a wizard. We have an excellent school that he will be able to attend that will give him the training he needs to manage his magic.”

“School? But didn’t you hear me? He’s autistic, at the nonverbal end of the spectrum.”

Malfoy shrugged, “he must be communicating with Fraser in some way. We just need to find a way to unlock him. Our world has dealt with such before.”

“If you have a solution for Autism, why can’t you reveal yourselves and help? There are so many —” and he broke off. “Sorry. That was a silly question wasn’t it? What is different needs to managed and controlled.”

“Exactly. The witch trials are all too recent in our collective memory for any comfort in telling your world of our existence.”

Lord Stephen gave him a speculative glance then asked, “and would I be right in thinking that there are those in your world who would like nothing better than to destroy us who are non-magical?”

The look on Mr. Malfoy’s face caused him to continue, “and you are among them.”

“I was,” admitted the visitor reluctantly, “during the recent wizarding war, on the side of those who wanted more separation. However, I have learned since that such is a fool’s game and that both worlds are made stronger by the discovery of magic in the muggleborn. We need instead to improve our education of those who are raised outside the wizarding world, so that they can learn to inhabit our world with equal facility.”

“And at the same time some education of those without magic would go a considerable way towards acceptance. In the end, the magical are a minority group and need legislative protections in the same way that any other minority does. However, we can’t put these protections in place if you are unknown. Bit of a catch-22 isn’t it?”

“A what?”

“Oh, a reference to a book published in the 70’s in America.”

Both men lapsed into silence for a moment, then Lord Stephen said, “I think that we could have some useful discussions down the track, and I will invite you to come back for some further meetings. But, right now we need to deal with your unicorn and young Terry Boot.”

“Yes, shall we go over to Pewsey now?”

“That’s eighty-odd miles away. How do you propose to do that?”

“Magic,” was the laconic reply.

At the raised eyebrow Mr. Malfoy received in response he said, “there are some magical means of travel that are faster than those you are used to. You should let your staff know that you are going out, otherwise if we disappear from here without letting them know, then they will believe that I have abducted you.”

“Hmm, and knowing this lot, you will become an alien in disguise. Very well,” and he picked up his phone and touched it a couple of times. “Appleby, I am going across to Pewsey with Mr. Malfoy. I’ll get lunch over there. Yes, I know that the Duchess is coming to tea. I will be back in time. That will be all.”

“If you would hold onto my arm, my Lord, I will convey you by apparation. It will be a little uncomfortable, but it is the easiest way for me to transport you.”

“Very well.”

A few moments later Lord Stephen found himself standing in a lane behind a cottage in Stanton St Bernard panting a little.

“That felt like I had been taken apart and put back together molecule by molecule. Somewhat reminiscent of a Star Trek transporter, what?”

“I am not aware of what a Star Trek is, but apparation is theorised to occur at the molecular level. Now, shall we find your Mr. Brownson?”

They walked out from the lane and approached the street from the direction of the church.

Lord Stephen spotted two men at once. The first was his farm manager, Brownson, the other he didn’t recognise. However, he was dressed most oddly in an Edwardian frock coat over yellow and black tights with a Tudor-style cod piece surmounted by a very ruffled shirt.

“My God, maybe memory obliteration has something going for it after all. Who is that?”

“That, unfortunately, is a wizard from the equivalent of our police force.”

“But, why is he dressed like that?”

“When we go among muggles we usually wear muggle clothing styles with the intention of blending in. We don’t always get it right.”

“Well, yes, I think you could say that.”

“Travers. What are you doing here?”

“Tracking you down, Malfoy. You’ve really done yourself in now. Not least apparating a muggle and—”

“Are you suggesting that you will arrest this man? I really don’t think that would be advisable,” opined his Lordship. “No, you see my good man, there is the small matter of a unicorn and a previously unknown wizard. And until that is resolved, how is taking Mr. Malfoy away going to help anything?”

Travers blinked a few times, before muttering something under his breath.

“Excellent, so you understand me on that. And let us be sure you understand me on the matter of—what was the word you used Mr Malfoy? Ah yes, obliviation. Let us be sure that you understand that you won’t be doing that to me. Nor will any of your colleagues.”

Once again Travers muttered something inarticulate, which seemed to satisfy Lord Stephen.

“Now, Brownson, where is young Terry?”

“He be in t’stables o’er yonder.” And he pointed with his jaw to a wooden structure that peeked its roof out of a copse of alders to the west of where they were standing.

“Alright, Mr Malfoy and I will head there. You should pop off and sort out your costume. Once you’re wearing something sensible then by all means return. Brownson, make sure the local gossips get fed some plausible rubbish.”

With that he took Lucius Malfoy by the elbow and led him off while chatting about the weather.


	2. In the Stables

As they approached the stables that Brownson had indicated they could hear a young voice humming a lullaby.

“Terry?” called Lord Stephen softly.

The humming abruptly stopped and the hurried sounds of someone hiding were heard.

“Terry, it’s Stephen with a friend. Will you let us come in?”

The side door was slowly opened and a head of unruly brown hair poked round it then disappeared immediately. The door was left open, so treating it as an invitation the two men made their way across the yard to the door. When they got there and looked through the door, they could see the boy pacing in a tight circle in the middle of the space. Beyond him, in the gloom of the stables, they could see an equine rump.

Lord Stephen leaned over and whispered, “stay back for a bit, in the doorway. He’s not good with strangers.”

As soon as they had both passed over the stoop, the door closed behind them and Mr. Malfoy felt a tingle of magic pass him as the sound of a lock turning came to their ears. He placed a hand on Lord Stephen’s arm and whispered, “my son is here somewhere, too.”

He received a brief nod then Lord Stephen started talking quietly as he made his way across to the pacing lad. “Gently there, Terry. Slow down a bit. Do you want to tell me about what’s happened?”

The boy paused in his pacing and looked straight into the man’s eyes then started pacing again.

Lord Stephen looked startled for a moment, then shook himself slightly and resumed. “So, that’s a positive response, but you’re not sure that I’ll believe you. Terry, I promise you that you could tell me almost anything and I would believe you. You see, Mr. Malfoy over there has been telling me quite a few things that sound unbelievable but are actually true. One of the things he told me was about the red unicorn. That didn’t seem believable, but there he is.”

There was another pause in the pacing while the boy considered this. He then took two more turns around his circle, then stopped in front of the man and reached out and took his outstretched hand.

At the instant their hands touched Lord Stephen started receiving images from the boy. At first they were inchoate and sped about as if they were trapped and desperately wanted to escape. He realised that this was the normal background state of the boy’s mind. Then out of the mess there started to appear more coherent images and thoughts. There was a big red horse and a man screaming that it was a menace and should be shot. There were pieces of countryside interspersed with images of the boy running along paths and through an old schoolyard. Then the boy barreled into the man knocking his gun out of his hand. There were more speeding random images before a complete cessation as the unicorn directly faced him, then inclined his head and placed his horn into Terry’s hand. Lord Stephen could feel the awe and wonder that sped through the boy at that moment, then felt the love that flooded the boy. Terry then let go of the horn and the background began again. He laid his hand on the unicorn’s shoulder and they walked away from the small crowd that had developed.

Terry then took his hand away from Lord Stephen’s and stood looking up at him.

“Thank you, Terry. That’s a very impressive story and I believe all of it.”

The boy sagged for a moment, then turned and walked over to Fraser where he sought comfort.

“Fraser, where is young Malfoy?”

The unicorn swung his head round to regard the man solemnly, then shook it a little as if to say I give up. Lord Stephen felt a tingle wash across the stables and then focus on a waist high pile of broken bits and pieces. A boy stood from behind it and sauntered out.

“Thanks for nothing, Fraser,” he muttered. “Father. Sir.”

He acknowledged the two men with apparent calm politeness, but Lord Stephen could almost smell the defiance that was sitting just behind the boy’s demeanor. He came to a quick decision and stepped across the space towards him with his hand outstretched.

“I am Stephen, Earl of the Southern Marches and Viscount Feverfew of Wiltshire.”

The formal introduction seemed to calm the boy, who took the man’s hand and stated, “pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Draco, scion and heir of the House Malfoy.”

“May I call you Draco?”

The boy inclined his head gravely in permission.

“Thank you, Draco. Now, Terry has told me of how he found Fraser and got him to this place. He also told me that Fraser asked him for sanctuary. Could you please tell me of your involvement?” He could see the boy’s hesitation and quick look at his father. “It’s okay, I already know about the magical world courtesy of your father. I don’t yet know very much, but I am very keen to learn more, especially when it might help Terry.”

Draco’s eyes flicked over to where Terry stood leaning against the unicorn, then he came to a decision.

His story started with telling of borrowing his mother’s spare wand to practice levitation charms with while he was grooming Fraser. “Fraser is kind of _mine._ So, Father and Mother have insisted that I should do most of his cares as a way of learning responsibility.”

Lord Stephen heard with amusement the underlying disdain for this idea but elected to say nothing.

“I must have said a spell wrong, because instead a curry comb lifting into the air and working on untangling Fraser’s mane, there was suddenly a gap in the stable wall and Fraser whinnied once, walked forward through the gap and then it closed up again. I ran outside at once and round the side, but I kind of knew that it was too late. The view from that wall is completely different than what I saw through the gap.

“Father appeared pretty quickly beside me. As Lord of the Manor, he’s tied to the wards and instantly knows when they’ve been breached. I explained about the gap but didn’t tell him how it had happened. He’s just heard that for the first time now.”

“I see. I take it that you weren’t supposed to have your mother’s wand.”

For the first time in the conversation Lord Stephen caught a glimpse of real emotion on Draco’s face, as the boy looked guiltily up into his face, then quietly said, “no.”

There was a short pause, then he seemed to smooth his face over again and continued his narrative.

“Father said something about an ancient contract and left. I assume he went to see you.”

“Yes. Although I’m not the me he expected to find. I only inherited the title and the estates just over two years ago.”

“But if you’re a Viscount, that means your father is still alive.”

“Well, that’s a demonstration of some good education. Yes, but remember I’m also an Earl.”

The boy thought it over for a short while, then his face brightened. “You’re the eldest male descendant of an uncle on your mother’s side.”

“Well done,” he congratulated the boy. Then turning to Mr Malfoy, “you have a logical thinker for a son. Value him for this is rare in one of his age. May I ask you, Draco, how old you are?”

“I am nine, but I’ll be ten in June.”

“Well, given that it’s September right now, we’ll call it nine for the time being. Now, you need to complete your tale. How did you get here? If I’m correct your father left you behind the wards and didn’t intend that you should leave them.”

“That’s true, but because Fraser is my familiar we can communicate even when we’re not physically together. I could feel him panicking when those men were trying to catch him. I wanted to come to him then, but he wouldn’t let me. He didn’t think it would be safe. Then he suddenly calmed down. I now know that he’d met Terry who’d granted him sanctuary. Once they’d reached a safe place Fraser called me and I arrived here. I’m not quite sure how that happened.”

His voice tailed off at that point.

“Thank you, Draco. That makes things clearer. Now, have you and Terry talked?”

Terry looked up at Lord Stephen with a question on his face.

“Yes, Terry, I know that you don’t speak very well. But I already know that you can communicate.”

The boy looked at him with one eye half-closed, then shook his head.

“Oh, I see. Nine-year-old boys don’t hold each other’s hands very often. It’s not the right sort of thing to do.”

Draco chipped in at that point, “no, it’s not. But we have other ways to say things.” He went over to Terry and they fist bumped. Draco looked startled for a moment, then shook his head. “No, I won’t tell your secrets. It’s always up to you to decide when and who to tell.”

“Now, Mr. Malfoy. Would you please come over and meet Mr. Boot?”

He came over and Lord Stephen presented him to Terry. “Mr. Boot, may I introduce you to Mr. Lucius Malfoy, wizard and father of Mr. Draco Malfoy whose acquaintance you have already made. Mr. Malfoy, this is Mr. Terry Boot, resident of this part of the noble county of Wiltshire.”

Mr. Malfoy inclined his head in a stately manner, and said, “I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Boot. I hope that this will be but the start of a long and happy acquaintance.”

Terry goggled for a moment. He couldn’t remember ever having been treated this way by an adult. As if he mattered. Then he too nodded, and stuttered out, “thank you.”

Although they were the first words anyone in the room had ever heard him say, none of them said anything to indicate that this was something out of the ordinary. Then keeping his left hand on Fraser’s flank, he reached out with his right in offer of shaking Mr. Malfoy’s.

It was taken gravely, and they shook hands briefly. On letting go there was a brief flash of relief on both faces.

“Mr. Malfoy, we have a visit to make.”

They looked enquiringly at him.

“We need to talk to Terry’s parents about the magical world. It’s only fair to them that they come to understand.”

Terry and Fraser were shaking their heads. Again, it was Lord Stephen who understood the message.

“You don’t think we should go through the village to the house. What about if I ask them to come here?”

Terry nodded quickly and then started pacing again. This time in a figure of eight with one loop beside the unicorn’s head, the other beside Draco.

Lord Stephen fished his phone out of a pocket, flicked through a couple of screens then pressed a button. 

“Hello, Glenys? Feverfew here. I’m over at the Dearborn stables with Terry and a couple of others. Can you please come across with Jonty? What’s that? In trouble? Oh no, quite the opposite really. But do come quite quickly. Alright then, see you shortly.”

A small voice came from Draco. “Father, am I in a lot of trouble?”

“Some trouble.”

Lord Stephen picked up the nuances and wondered what sort of punishment the boy had received before to elicit this wording.

“Draco, the consequences of your actions this morning could have been very bad. As it is, the wizarding world is going to have do some fancy footwork in the muggle press to hide Fraser’s existence. Unicorns are mythical creatures to them, and horses are never that shade of red.”

“I’ll deal with the press. It will be told as a prank by unknown students returning to the local college. That will also deal with the man who wanted to shoot Fraser as an ‘abomination from the pits of hell’, which Terry tells me was his phrasing.”

“Thank you, my Lord. That will certainly help. But Draco, if Fraser had gone in a different direction, there would need to be mass obliviations. And I would have been billed for the cost. However, you have helped to find Terry, who is a wizard—a unicorn is never wrong about these things—and needs help to settle his magic before he can be ready to go to Hogwarts.”

“What’s my punishment going to be?”

“I’m not entirely sure. It needs to be something that causes you to reflect on the gravity of your actions.”

“Might I interpose for a moment?” asked Lord Stephen. “I suggest that Draco performs some manual tasks without the assistance of magic or any of your retainers. I can tell from your hands that neither of you are used to manual labour.”

“Hmm. Your suggestion has merit. Draco, you will muck out the stables each evening for the rest of the week.”

Draco’s eyes widened, then he gulped, “yes, Father.”

“And you will write an essay for me on the differences between accidental and deliberate magic. Also due at the end of the week.”

The boy inclined his head respectfully.

While this conversation had been happening, Terry continued his precise pacing with the loops never varying. Then Fraser threw up his head and snorted.

“Ah, so Terry’s parents have arrived. Draco, would you please unlock the door?”

The boy looked surprised.

“Well, you locked it when we came in. Your father detected your signature when it happened.”

He looked to his father for permission and, when Mr. Malfoy nodded, he walked over to Fraser, put a hand on his mane, then waved his other at the door. It clicked and then swung open a little.

A couple of heads looked round the door, then were followed by their bodies. Once they had come through the door, Lord Stephen nodded at Mr. Malfoy, who shut the door and dropped the bar in place.

“It’s okay, we just want to keep prying eyes away,” said Lord Stephen in response to a look of alarm on Jonty Boot’s face.

“And prying ears,” added Mr. Malfoy as he waved his wand in a circle.

“What’s Terry done?” asked his mother. “He’s very worried about something.” And she indicated him still pacing out his figure of eight.

“Something very special,” was Lord Stephen’s response.

For the first time Terry’s steps faltered for a moment.

“Terry, would you please bring Fraser over so that your parents can see him more clearly?”

The boy and the unicorn looked at each for a moment, then seemed to come to an agreement. Terry put his hand on Fraser’s left shoulder, and they turned around and came towards the middle of the space where the light from a skylight was the strongest.

Mrs. Boot let out a little gasp. “A unicorn? But how wonderful. May I pet you?”

Fraser regarded her briefly, then lowered his head a little so that she could reach his nose.

“You are a fine fellow, aren’t you?” Then, keeping one hand gently stroking his nose, she reached into a pocket and produced a piece of carrot which she held out to him on a flattened palm. Fraser snorted quietly and gently took the carrot from her. A moment later a crunching noise was heard.

“Now, Terry has told me about how he found Fraser and granted him sanctuary from some who would have shot him.”

“Terry told you?” It was his father. “But Terry hasn’t spoken for years.”

“There are many ways to communicate and Terry has access to more than anyone, including him, realised.”

The Boots stared at Lord Stephen for a while, then Glenys tentatively said, “this has got something to do with this unicorn, hasn’t it?”

“Yup.” It was Terry.

His parents looked flabbergasted. Then Jonty sank into a chair that was hastily conjured by Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Boot burst into tears. Terry responded to his mother by hugging her briefly.

“Oh, Terry. You clever, clever boy.”

Once they had both calmed down, Lord Stephen took control of the conversation again.

“Now, I’d like to introduce you to the other two people here. This is Mr. Malfoy and his son Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Boot, Terry’s parents,” he added unnecessarily.

There were noises of greeting between them.

“Now, they are the principal associates of Fraser here. And they are both wizards.” He paused to allow that to sink in before continuing, “and it would appear that Terry is also a wizard.”

Mr. Boot’s face showed the struggle he was going through in the attempt to compute Lord Stephen’s words. “You mean magic, kinda like.”

“Yes.”

“Our Terry can do magic?”

“Yes. He’ll need to learn how to control and manage it. There’s a School that he can go to for that.”

“By the heavens, I allus thought he were a special lad, right from before we brought him home from that place.”

“That place?” It was Mr. Malfoy.

“Arr.”

“Do you mean that Terry’s not your own?”

“No! Terry is our own, our very own. While he might be adopted, he was and is and always will be ours. Our precious and very loved son.” That was his mother’s voice.

His father followed with, “yus, and don’t you ever doubt that, my boy. You is wanted by us, no matter who or what you is. You is the world to us.”

Lord Stephen could see that both Malfoys were uncomfortable with this level of expressed emotion, but decided it was important that they hear it.

“Special family hug,” announced Mr. Boot, and the two adults stood with their hands touching and surrounding Terry with their arms and bodies but without touching him. He looked up at them both, then nodded and reached out with his hands, putting them over his parent’s clasped hands.

“Love, Ma. Love Pa.”

It took all of his parent’s self-control to not close in on him with the biggest hugs they could muster, but they knew the dangers of putting Terry into sensory overload.

“Fraser,” said Glenys Boot, “I don’t know or understand how you got here, but you are the most wonderful thing that’s happened to my Terry for many years. Thank you.”

The red unicorn tossed his head as if to say, you’re welcome but really it was nothing.

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat then said, “I didn’t intend to imply anything other than that Terry was not born of your blood. At some point I would appreciate a conversation with as many details as you know of his origins, but this is not the time.”

Lord Stephen threw him a grateful glance, then turned back to Terry and his parents. “Now, I do have to get back to London soon, otherwise I will be in terrible trouble. The Duchess of Kent has invited herself to tea, and if I stand her up ... Well, let’s just say that it doesn’t bear thinking about.”

A short laugh was heard from Terry. “Marry daughter,” he explained.

“I’d rather not, but unfortunately that is exactly what she wants. However, my love life is not the point. We need to quickly work out what needs to happen now and then make plans for the near future.”

Someone knocked at the stable door. Lord Stephen nodded at Mr. Malfoy who cautiously checked who it was.

“It’s Travers and your man.”

“Hold them off for another few minutes.”

“Lord Stephen has asked for you to give him a further five minutes. At that point he will permit your entrance.”

There were distant sounds of quiet protest mixed with agreement.

“Right. Fraser, you can’t remain here in the non-magical world. It’s too dangerous for you. Mr. Malfoy, I presume you have a method to return the three of you back to your estate without going through the village again?”

“Under normal circumstances I do, but an anti-disapparation Ward has been erected over the building. I presume it is the Ministry’s doing.”

“But Father, we have portkeys for such a situation.”

“Yes, but if we use them we will look guilty. We’re not supposed to need to run away from the Ministry. Also, portkeys don’t work on Fraser.”

Fraser snorted and Terry piped up. “Fraser says he’s cape-ble. Right word?”

“Yes, Terry, that is the right word,” said his mother.

But he shook his head and looked at Lord Stephen.

“Nearly the right word. There’s another syllable. Capable.”

“Cape-a-ble,” he said carefully, then broke into a broad grin when Lord Stephen and his father both gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright then. Terry will go home with his parents tonight and I will come across tomorrow ... Ah, no, not tomorrow. The day after. Mr. Malfoy, will you please arrange to come and see me tomorrow at three? Please bring with you someone from your world whom you trust that can begin to work with Terry. I want to talk with them first. Oh, preferably someone neutral in the wizarding wars.”

He waited for confirmation before continuing, “now, the Boot family can cut along. Terry, you know the secret way out of here, I presume?”

He grinned, then led his parents to the back wall of one of the stalls and a moment later they were gone into a tunnel.

“Now, I suspect we’ll need all our diplomatic skills to prevent Brownson and me from being, what was it? Oh yes, oblivioned. Unleash the dogs of war.”

Draco looked startled, but his father just nodded grimly.

“Draco, go back and stand beside Fraser. I recognise the magical signature on the ward and she won’t attack a magical creature.”

With those words he took down the silencing ward and unbolted the door, throwing it open.

“Afternoon, Nymphadora.”

“Lucius,” was the frosty response.

Then three people rushed into the stable looking rapidly around. One was a young woman with pink hair, who glanced at Draco and said, “hello, cousin.”

“Where are the others?” demanded one of the men.

“Others? I’m afraid you’ll need to be more precise,” purred Mr. Malfoy.

“There were four magical signatures and three muggles in here a few seconds ago. Now, there are only three of you—two magical and one muggle.”

Draco piped up, “may I introduce you to Lord Feverfew, the owner of the property on which we stand and master of the flocks and herds of Wiltshire.”

The adults all paused and blinked at the boy’s words. Then grins appeared on the faces of the woman and Lord Stephen.

“Well, cousin, you’re definitely trained by my uncle. Your statement has changed the course of this conversation. Right, guys, we have to move out and head back.”

“Tonks, what do you mean? We need to obliviate ...”

“No! Didn’t you hear young Malfoy’s words? We can’t touch Lord Stephen and the lad put the Malfoys under Lord Stephen’s protection.”

“But, ...”

“But nothing, Travers. My niece would appear to know the law better than you, despite you being the law tutor for the Auror cadets. My son has invoked Drummond’s Tenet. No wizard may attack a feudal lord while he stands upon his fief acting as that lord. Any person who breaks that Tenet is subject to the trial of the Tides of London.”

Traver’s face took on a pasty hue.

“Trial of the Tides of London? I take it that this is similar to that of the Traitor’s Gate at the Tower.”

“Indeed. Although that is but three tides. In the wizarding version the criminal suffers seven tides, but is revived between each. To prevent self-rescue, they are placed in magic-blocking cuffs, that also gradually leach away their magic.”

The wizards all shivered at the thought.

“And the protection?” demanded the other man.

“Dolt. Master of the flocks and herds of Wiltshire. My son declared that Lord Stephen holds the fief of Wiltshire. That means that all residents of Wiltshire who do not rank above him are beholden to him. It is common knowledge that Malfoy Manor is within the borders of Wiltshire. His rank in the mundane world is above mine, therefore when he stands upon his land as Lord of the fief of Wiltshire all of his people are under his protection.” Then he added silkily, “any further questions, Singleton?”

The man shook his head and the three aurors left the stables and three cracks were heard as they apparated away.

“Now,” said Lord Stephen, “where did Fraser get to?”

“What do you mean, my Lord? He’s standing right there.”

“Yes, but they couldn’t see him or detect his presence. Is this a property of unicorns?”

“The abilities of unicorns are not well-studied, my Lord. Additionally, the familiar bond that Fraser and Draco have is quite unusual. This means that Fraser may well have further talents that are unique to him. By the way, Draco, I’m very proud of the way you handled yourself just then.”

The boy looked startled for a moment, then his mask dropped back into place. “Thank you, Father.” And he nodded politely.

Hmm, so the boy is not used to praise from his father, mused Lord Stephen. I wonder if something might be done there as well. Need to be careful that the two boys don’t get jealous of each other. Then he spoke aloud, “now, I really do need to get back to London and you need to get Draco and Fraser back into the magical part of Wiltshire.”

“If you don’t mind staying here for a few minutes, my Lord, I’ll take Draco and Fraser back to the Manor. Then, I’ll return and apparate you back to London.”

“That’s very kind of you. I think I will take you up on that offer. In the meantime I’ll have a short conversation with Brownson. Need to get that student prank story out.” And he wandered outside and a pair of low voices were heard.

“Hold my left arm, Draco, with your right hand. Then place your left on Fraser’s side at his foreleg. I’ll put my right hand on his rump. That’s right.” A loud crack was heard and the stable was empty for the first time for several hours.

A short while later Lucius Malfoy returned and after a brief word of farewell between Lord Stephen and his farm manager, the two were in an alleyway behind Tottenham Court Road.

“This is the closest I dare bring you. I don’t know the layout of your house well enough to be sure of not landing you on top of one of your staff.”

“That’s fine. It’s only a short walk and I have time. Thank you. Tomorrow at three.”

Another crack and Lord Stephen was alone with his thoughts of the day and the coming tête-a-tête with the Duchess.


End file.
